1. Technical Field
Aspects and embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for facilitating the continued delivery of power to an electrical system upon failure of a power source for the electrical system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is often desirable to provide critical electrical systems, for example, servers in a data center, with redundant power sources so that the failure of a single power source will not cause power flow to the electrical systems to be interrupted. A transfer switch may be supplied with power from more than one power source and deliver power to a critical electrical system. Upon failure of one power source, the transfer switch may be used to connect the critical electrical system to a second power source.